Conflict SL Subaru's Love
by KaitoRinTheFantasizer
Summary: This is a story where Subaru x Ema has accured. The hard-ships and such included. {I DO NOT OWN BROTHERS CONFLICT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!}
1. Chapter 1: Baby-Sitting is Love!

**_KaitoRin~Kun here! (I go by KaitoRin~Chan and KaitoRin~Chan btw)_**

 ** _I don't own Brothers Conflict or any of it's characters, I am simply using them in an AU [Alternative Universe]_**

 ** _The characters may act a bit differently sooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._**

 ** _!!!!Enjoy!!!!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Baby-Sitting is Lovely._**

"I'm going out!", Ema smiled.

"Where are you going onii~chan?",

Wataru asked while running up to Ema.

"I'm babysitting is all."

"Do you need some help?", asked Azuza, trying not to sound suspicious.

"I suppose so...Subaru!", she smiled at Subaru, "Wanna help me with baby-sitting? You seem like you're good with small children."Subaru blushed lightly at this.

"Why can't I help?!", Wataru asked. Ema knelt down in front of Wataru.

"Because you're too mature, you might scare the child with your maturness!"

"Haha! I'm more mature than you Subaru!", Wataru stuck his tongue out at Subaru. Ema giggled.

"S-sure.", Subaru stuttered and stood up. And got his shoes on. Him and Ema went to her old neighborhood and up to a yellow house that had lavender filled front garden. Butterflies and bees were all over the place. It had a decent sized porch.

Ema and Subaru walked up to the door, but before she could knock, the door flashed open and out came a male 2-year-old that ran into Ema, hugging her.

"Fuyu!", a mysterious voice female

voice called. She walked up to the door. She was very pretty, she had green-hazel eyes with short beautiful brown hair. She had a black tank-top on with a red plaid skirt.

"It's alright.", Ema said happily, smiling at the toddler.

"I'm potty-trained! I'm a big boy now!", Fuyu exclaimed.

"Yes you are.", Subaru said with a smile on his face.

"Is this your boyfriend, Ema?", the mother asked. Ema and Subaru blushed intensely. "Either way, I'm off! Be good Fuyu.", the woman grabbed her sweater and purse and put on her shoes and took off.

"Bye Miss Watson!", Ema said, waving good-bye. Ema and Subaru walked into the yellow house, Ema carrying Fuyu. She put him down and he ran off to his room to play with his trains. Ema giggled and Subaru blushed at how cute she was and stood there awkwardly.

 **HOURS LATER!**

"Well, the trouble maker is in bed. I'll go make dinner for us.", Ema said this gladly.

"You...don't have to.", Subaru sounded shy looking down.

 _He too cute!_ Ema thought. She quickly got out of her thoughts when she caught herself starring at him, face bright red and warm. Subaru was starring back. They both looked away. "Um...uh...I'll make some curry. Or is ther-", she was quickly interrupted by Subaru.


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You

**_Chapter 2: I Love You_**

Ema's eyes opened wide, then closed, grabbing onto Subaru. Subaru stopped the kiss. They looked at each other in the eye.

"U-um...", Ema was flustered.

"S-sorry...", he apologized looking down, he blushed all the way to his ears.

Before Ema could speak, Miss Watson came in."I'm home, how was Fuyu?"

"A perfect little angel.", Ema smiled at Miss Watson,"Of course with the help of Subaru!"

"Then I'm glad he came here to help! I'm really sorry about having you come all the way out here just to baby-sit Fuyu."

"Soon I won't have to come all this way. I plan on moving here after college." Subaru looked at Ema.

"Then I can't wait!", Miss Watson smiled.

 **NEAR THE PARK**

Ema noticed that Subaru stopped walking. She turned around, "Subaru?"

"Are you really leaving?"

"Not right now. Why?

"Don't go! Please! I don't know what I'd ever do if you ever left me! I need you, Ema!", Subaru covered his mouth. His face was bright pink.

Ema walked up to him and grabbed his hands and held them in between them, near her chest. She stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Subaru.

Subaru wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands in his hair. They pulled back for air, still clinging to each other.

 **"I...I love you."**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is Lovely

**_Ch_** ** _apter 3: Love is Lovely_**

Subaru's eyes opened wide at Ema's words. He kissed her intensely, licking her bottom lip slightly. She opened her mouth hesitantly, allowing their tongues to touch, this made Ema jump a little. They intertwine their tongues.

After a few seconds they pulled back and gasped for air. "We...We can't...Someone might see us." Ema whispered, their foreheads touched each other.

They hesitate, then let go of each other and continue walking home. When they arrive, they take off their shoes.

"It's pretty late, don't you think?", Azuza said, fixing his glasses while sitting on the couch. Ema jumps a little and Subaru looks a bit shocked.

"Sorry.", Ema and Subaru bowed, and wandered into their own rooms.

 **H** **ours later!**

Ema heard a knock on the door. She was wearing her usual pink nightgown. Under the covers, she answered,"Come in!", but didn't budge from her spot, looking at the ceiling.

"H-hey...", Subaru muttered closing the door. Ema sat up and looked at him.

"Hi, can't sleep?", she questioned. Subaru moved closer to her bed slowly, then finally sat down next to her on her bed. Ema looked confused. Subaru waited a moment, then pinned her to the bed. Ema was shocked. They stared at each other for a little bit. Subaru started kissing her deeply. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to stick his tongue into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly very quickly.

His tongue explored her mouth. After a little they stopped to get some air. They continued this for a little, with little peaks in between until the fell asleep.

Ema opened her eyes and tried to get up. She realized she couldn't, Subaru was next to her, his back facing the wall and her back to him, he was hugging her tightly and gently around her stomach. She smiled and held his hands.

 **"I love you.", she whispered to him.**


	4. Chapter 4: Brothers are Terrifying!

**_Chapter 4: Brothers are Terrifying!_**

"Subaru is cuddling Onii-chan!!", Wataru yelled, this woke up Subaru and Ema. They panicked. Subaru turned so his back was touching Ema's and they both pretended to be asleep.

The whole family was here since this would be one of the few times that their mother was able to visit, Ema's father wasn't there because he was still working sadly.

The mother ran in with a camera before anyone had a time to react. She snapped a picture and squeled, "So big-brotherly!", she was freaking out over this and started fantasizing about everyone being brotherly to her.

The brothers all knew what he was doing and this annoyed them. Ema woke up rubbing her eyes cutely, this made the mother take more pictures amd freak out more. "Hm?", she murmured.

"What's Subaru doing in here?", Iori questioned. Ema quickly made up an excuse.

"He couldn't sleep so came to check on me and we ended up falling asleep, is all."

"So brotherly!",the mother went on," Pretty soon she'll go out on a date and you guys will try to kill him,or her we don't judge in this household!", she said this seriously. It hadn't occurred to the brothers that she may have liked girls, they all brushed this off quickly because she didn't say anything when they kissed her.

_

 ** _Hello!_**

 **I'm so sorry that this chapter is pretty short!**

 **I'll try to make the next one extra long just for you guys! :)**

 ** _Happy Hunting! :)_**


	5. Chapter 5: Belonging

**_C_** ** _hapter 5:_** ** _Belonging._**

"What were you doing in Ema's room?", Tsubaki questioned, staring daggers at Subaru. Their mother was no where to be found, for she was back at work.

"I...I uh...", Subaru stuttered blushing heavily, not knowing what to say to his brother.

"Calm down, Tsubaki.", Azuza commented. Ema walked downstairs.

"What's going on?", she smiled at them, not noticing the daggers being stared at Subaru.

"Nothing at all."

"Alright...", Ema walked into the kitchen and got a water bottle then went back into her room to continue watching movies. Subaru was no longer in the living room, he had slipped away to go into Ema's room. Ema's head was on Subaru's lap as they laid on the ground.

"So...What was that all about?", Ema sat up and looked at Subaru, on her knees using her hands to hold her up to Subaru's face, their faces only inches away from each other.

"N-nothing." he was blushing to his ears. He peaked her with a kiss. She kissed him back, running her hands in his hair. He laid her onto the ground and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and he stuck his tongue into her mouth, their tongues danced. They stopped, leaving a trail of saliva, they caught their breath and continued.

Someone knocked on the door. They quickly sat up. Ema walked to the door and opened it, being faced with Fuuto. He looked into her room questioning why Subaru was in there. Subaru looked over and saw Fuuto, he got up and said goodbye to the two and left. Fuuto went inside without Ema inviting him. _Rude,_ is all Ema could think. She closed the door and faced her little brother.

"Why was he in here?", Fuuto asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"W-we were watching movies, th-that's all."

"Only I can watch movies with you! You belong to me, alright?"

"But I wanted to watch movies with Subaru, and-and...I don't belong to you!", she finally snapped at him. She had enough of her brothers fighting. She liked Subaru but, he was her brother, and she was driving their family apart. "I had enough of all this fighting! I don't like it! No, actually, I hate it! If I'm going to cause this much trouble, then I don't think I should even be here!"

"You're right.", the idol smirked, "You don't belong here.", those were his parting words. Ema was standing there, all alone. She was shocked and saddened by those words. She fell to the ground and tears poured from her eyes.

After an hour of laying there, Louis knocked on the door. No answer. "Chii?" No answer. "Okay, I'm coming in." No answer. Louis opened the door and saw Ema there, on the floor. He rushed over to her with Juli on his shoulder.

 ** _!!MOMENTS LATER!!_**

 ***SMACK***

The idol was on the floor, Kaname, Ukyo, Azuza, Tsubaki, and Yusuke stared at their brother, for he never displayed violence before. "Next time, don't be so mean to Chii~Chan! She DOES belong here, no matter what you say!" If Azuza wasn't holding holding Tsubaki and Yusuke down, Fuuto would've gotten the beating of a lifetime, and they would not be nice about it like Louis was.

No one saw Ema or Fuuto for the rest of the night. Tsubaki tried to bring Ema to dinner, but she just simply pretended to sleep. Ema stayed up studying and looking at photo albums that Miss Miwa gave her. She heard a knock on the door. She shut of her lamp, jumped into her bed, and pretended to sleep.

"I know you're awake Ema...", a familiar voice spoke softly to her. She heard the sadness in his voice. She realized that it was Tsubaki, she _especially_ , didn't want to see Tsubaki. She had no idea why, she just wanted to yell ' ** _go away_** '. She didn't want to bother any of the brothers with her problems anymore. Tsubaki eventually left Ema alone and went to bed.

Ema turned her lamp on and continued studying. After she completed her study guide for what seemed like the 100th time, she went into the kitchen to get some water. She saw Ukyo in the kitchen. "Is something the matter?", Ukyo asked looking at Ema's confused face. She shook her head.

Ukyo looked down and walked up to her. He kissed her but she quickly pulled away, then went to her room, thirsty. When she entered her room, she saw Wataru on her bed, rubbing his eyes. She walked over to the pale-pink haired boy and kneeled down so she was slightly shorter than him. "You aren't leaving, are you?", he quickly got to the point of his nightmare fuel.

Ema hugged him, but he hugged her tighter."I'm not going anywhere, I swear."

"I wove you Onii-Chan.", he yawned cutely and fell asleep. Ema put Wataru down and covered him with her blanket. She kissed his forehead and fell asleep, with him cuddling her.


	6. News

**_I have some bad news..._** ** _I won't be continuing this..._** ** _I'm sorry!_** ** _I just have an easier time using WattPadd, mainly because it doesn't give ne as much problems as this does! I'm terribly sorry!_** ** _My username on WattPadd is KaitoRinTeFantasizor for anyone who wants to know._** ** _Soooooo sorry! ~_**


End file.
